The 117th Member of the UN
by Stella Marius
Summary: It's the 21st of September 1965, and Scotland is itching to get away from the stuffy world meeting hall. But before he can do that Germany has a special announcement to make...


**A/N: I am so so sorry for my absence! My internet went down and all sorts of crazy stuff happened... Anyway I'm back. A wee bit of info and Updates before we start! I planned on posting this story as a special "flashback" edition of News Today,featuring my OC (Singapore) and my friends's OC (Highlands). I meant to post it on the day this particular world meeting in the story took place, the day of my Nativeland's acceptance into the U.N! Told from my birthland's POV (...does that make sense?). Unfortunately the day i wanted to post this was the day the internet decided to crash. So I'm posting it as its own little short-story. And I feel I need to apologize for taking down my England x Queen!Reader Fanfiction, someone reported me for it because this site doesn't really allow x reader fics, which I forgot about... heh.**

 **I'll try and post my England x Queen!Reader fic on my Deviantart it anyone wants to still read it: (just search for Stella-Marius you'll find me!)**

 **Ok ok, I'll shut up now... Hope you enjoy this wee story! :)**

* * *

 **21 September 1965  
**

 _\- At The World Meeting_

Scotland sat down at the world meeting for the first time in ages. He glanced over at his younger brother England, who was staring daggers at France from across the table, and then to his older sister Highlands. She looked out of her depth here in the meeting, he knew she much rather be trekking through the mountains, than stuck in a stuffy conference room. Wales had fallen asleep, _again._ And the Ireland brothers were chatting very quietly to each other with the occasional chuckle escaping the unintelligible conversation. Scotland just wanted to take a swig of whisky from the flask he kept hidden in his pocket, but drinking wasn't allowed in the meeting, not after a rather unsavoury incident, involving England and a whole lot of ale...

Scotland saw Germany stand up and gaze disapprovingly the countries gathered in the room, who were getting rather noisy. He cleared his throat and made the usual announcements of the day. And the usual news and issues segment which ended in madness, as usual. Once everyone quieted down, Germany declared there was another important announcement before the lunch break.

" _Great,"_ thought Scotland, _"just as I was aboot tae get out of this place for a bit."_

"Today, we have a new country joining us in the U.N. I didn't introduce her sooner as I wanted her to see how things work around here first. Please welcome the 117th member of the United Nations, Linah Eliza Tan, better known as the Republic of Singapore!" Germany boomed.

Scotland's eyes widened, as a previously unnoticed young lady stepped out of her seat and went up to stand next to Germany. She was rather small in stature but looked quite mature in formal clothes, she had short cropped hair tied up into a neat little ponytail. Dark-skinned and rather pretty she looked intently at the other countries around her, who were applauding or giving her polite greetings and welcomes.

She looked very different to the little colony England had taken them to visit on a tour of "his" empire, though to be honest it was their empire too (it wasn't called the Great BRITISH Empire for no reason). England just liked to big himself up.

They'd sailed for months and were nearing the end of their trip. All of the Kirkland family (being island nations) were quite used to seafaring. The ship creaked as it rode the sapphire blue waves, chuning up foam as it went. Gulls cried over-head, the sea-spray shone in the setting sun, and the sails flapped in the pleasantly salty breeze. Scotland breathed in deeply, it was fun to go travelling, but to be honest his heart belonged back in his land with his people. His sister even more so, he could see it in her face as she stood next to him. They were both looking forward to getting back home soon. But they hadn't finished seeing the sights yet. England was up front chatting with the captain of the ship; Wales and Ireland were below deck playing solitaire. England strode up to his two Scottish siblings.

"We'll be arriving shortly." He announced

"Care to tell us where we'll be arriving Sasainn?" asked Highlands with a chuckle

"The Malaysian Peninsula" replied England "There is a colony there you might want to meet."

So they came to port and left the ship, looking around the small Island they had landed on. A man in traditional Malay clothing stepped forward to greet them.

"Selamat datang, Welcome. Is this your family England?" the man asked.

"Indeed" came the reply

"Very nice to meet you all, I've heard so much about you." he said.

"Are you the colony we're meeting?" enquired Ireland

"Oh no, no, not me..." responded the man

"This is Malaysia," England informed his siblings. "He represents the country just across from this island." He pointed at a large piece of land covered in trees, just visible out to sea from the island.

"Ah, so who is this colony then?" Scotland asked.

"That would be my little sister Singapura." Malaysia clarified "You can come out now..." he announced.

A little girl peeped out from behind Malaysia and cautiously inspected the visitors.

"Hello..." she muttered

"Aw what a bonnie wee lass!" Highlands declared.

"Yeah she's really cute!" agreed Ireland

"I'm NOT cute!" Protested Singapore

This made most of the Kirkland Family and Malaysia chuckle, much to Singapore's annoyance.

Ah... That was a long time ago. Even so, Singapore had grown at a very fast rate, for a country. England looked rather grumpy at first, he had granted Singapore Independence recently and, (though he'd never admit it) he missed her. But eventually a smile crossed his face and he joined in the welcome along with his siblings. Scotland smiled kindly at Singapore as he took a quick drink of whiskey from his flask. A flicker of recognition crossed Singapore's face and she smiled back.


End file.
